


Alistair Theirin Was An Idiot.

by marbll_anxsui



Series: oneshots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, i guess? because i never really elaborated, its all taking place within alistairs thoughts, secret crush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbll_anxsui/pseuds/marbll_anxsui
Summary: a fool. an absolute imbecile. who looks at him and thinks "oh, hes a smart man"? The only thing he knows how to do is put on clothes, speak, and style his hair in a way he feels is suiting for him.





	Alistair Theirin Was An Idiot.

Alistair Theirin was an idiot. Was? No- Is. Alistair Theirin is an idiot.

You’d think, maybe, for a grown man, that he’d have himself all figured out and wouldn’t be stressing over something so seemingly miniscule and absolutely unimportant, would you?

If you did, you’d be wrong.

You see, Alistair Theirin was- ah, fuck- is in love.

In love with someone who… to be frank, he never saw himself even being in love with.

Alistair Theirin is an idiot, and he’s in love.

And when he says he’s in love, he means he’s head-over-heels-can’t-even-focus-but-too-nervous-to-say-anything-about-it in love. It’s not like he hasn’t been in love like this before--he has. But only once before, and it wasn’t  _ this _ bad.

Plus, how was it possible with someone like whoever it was he was in love with? A sly, flirty ex assassin. great, really.

Alistair Theirin is an idiot, and he’s in love. With Zevran Arainai.

There’s something about Zevran, Alistair guesses, that is just… somewhat attractable. Maybe it’s the fact he’s clever with his words, or, you know, something smarter. Alistair doesn’t even have a reason as to why he likes Zevran. He just does, but he feels like having a reason validates it more or whatever.

He’s not gonna tell, even though Zevran  _ has _ been reasonably flirty with him, maybe even more so than Zevran’s been with the other people. He thinks what even  _ started _ this all was a foolish question about Zev’s tattoos. Or how Zevran responded, specifically.

Maker, Alistair thinks, this is stupid! Ridiculous! Why is he wasting his time rambling at himself in his head? About being in love, no less. It’s a silly little playground crush or whatever they’re called, he bets.

Cut to real physical actual alistair, not brain one. He puts his head in his hands and sighs. A light red flushing his freckled cheeks.

He’ll tell the elf eventually, but not now. Not today. Maybe not even this week. Not out while trying to get those Grey Warden seals established or whatever else he and the elf are brought along to do.

He’ll do it at camp, maybe? Whenever they actually stop to camp, which isn’t all that often.

Just not now.

Alistair Theirin is an idiot and he’s in love with Zevran Arainai, holding back on telling.


End file.
